Sens affolés
by Lila Flow
Summary: Luxure des sens : Le toucher. Un Harry puni, qui rêve inlassablement des mains de son professeur de potions, ça donne quoi ? HPSS
1. Partie 1 ¤ Regarde moi

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! Me voilà avec quelques petits one shot … Ca faisait longtemps que j'en avais pas publié, ni même écrit alors me revoilà C'est une idée qui m'est venu suite à ma publication du **Recueil des sens**. Un recueil où j'ai rassemblé mes poèmes (faisons de la pub tant qu'on passe par là lol) et je me suis dit qu'il serait intéressant d'écrire des one shot basés sur les 5 sens. Voilà donc le premier qui s'appelle _Regarde moi._ C'est un Harry/Drago, soyez indulgent, c'est la première fois (enfin, que je publie) que je m'essaye vraiment au slash et mon premier lemon par la même occasion. Cette histoire m'est tombée dessus sans que je le demande, et a donc un peu retardé mes autres publications … Je pense aussi que les autres one shot (_qui seront : Touche moi ; Ecoute moi ; Goûte moi …)_ n'arriveront pas dans longtemps. J'ignore encore si ce seront tous des HPDM ou si je varierais les couples … Voilà pour la note d'auteur, j'espère sincèrement que ça vous plaira, gros bisous et bonne lecture ! Lila Flow

**Note (2) :** La première partie: POV Drago, la seconde en italique : POV Harry, et enfin POV extérieur.

**Résumé :** Regarde moi avec tes yeux glacés. Touche moi avec tes mains parfaites. Goûte moi avec ta langue charmeuse. Ecoute moi, écoute mes paroles sucrées. Sens moi, sens mon désir pour toi. Partie I : Regarde moi HPDM.

**Rating :** M

**Warning :** C'est un slash, et donc une relation homme/homme. Les homophobes sont donc priés d'aller voir ailleurs. C'est par la même occasion une histoire assez citronnée diront nous, alors hop, petits gens aux yeux chastes, ce n'est pas pour vous non plus ! ;)

**Dislaimer :** Rien n'est à moi (pauvre de moi) ; tout est à JK Rowling, je ne tire aucun bénéfice, aucun argent de cette histoire.

* * *

**Sens : Phys 1.Au pr :** vue, goût, odorat, toucher, ouïe, faculté.

** 2. Par ext :** Amour, ardeur, chaleur, chair, concupiscence, instinct, jouissance, lasciveté, libido, plaisir, sensualité, sybaritisme, volupté.

_Dictionnaire des Synonymes, Le Robert._

* * *

**I. Regarde moi**

Je regarde, j'ouvre grands les yeux et je vois enfin le monde. Toutes les beautés, les miracles, les paysages, les montagnes, le château, tout est beau.

Mes yeux se posent sur tout, c'est comme si je redécouvrais Poudlard ; les tableaux semblent milles et une merveille, les escaliers semblent être fait dans un marbre majestueux, Rogue semble être beau, Dumbledore avoir 20 ans, Rusard a l'air sympathique, Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête semble en avoir une, bref, tout est magnifique.

Les bougies flottent dans les airs, mes yeux s'émerveillent et tout a un goût de paradis.

Et là, mes yeux s'arrêtent sur une couleur, verte, magnifique ; et là mes yeux voient la lueur, la lumière. J'ai l'impression d'avoir attendu toute ma vie pour voir ces yeux là …

Une couleur indéfinissable, émeraude aux reflets dorés, aux couleurs changeantes, multicolores, j'ai envi de les embrasser du regard, de me plonger dans cet océan.

Et j'aperçois que mes jambes avancent toutes seules, et je me retrouve devant eux. Devant ces deux grands yeux innocents. Qu'ils semblent vulnérables quand il me regarde. Qu'ils semblent fragiles et doux …

Ma main s'approche de sa joue, elle la caresse, comme dans un rêve, et mes yeux ne peuvent se détacher des siens.

J'entends sans entendre les insultes qu'il me jette. D'ailleurs, il semble les dire sans ouvrir la bouche, il me maudit par la voix, mais ses yeux pensent autre chose. Ma main est toujours sur sa joue, et je ne remarque qu'une chose, c'est qu'il ne l'a pas retiré …

Au contraire, je la caresse du bout des doigts, et ses yeux se ferment doucement …

« _Non, non, ne ferme pas tes yeux petit ange … Je veux les voir frémir …_»

Et il les rouvre, Par Merlin, qu'ils sont magiques, ils scintillent de mille feux !

Serpentard soit loué que jamais ce regard ne soit brisé … Je penche doucement la tête vers lui, mes lèvres effleurent les siennes, toujours en regardant ces magnifiques perles. Une lueur de plus semble s'être allumée, ils sont encore plus beaux.

Sa bouche, légèrement entrouverte est un appel à la débauche, à la luxure, au plus merveilleux des péchés … Il serait tellement facile, tellement plaisant d'y céder … Je ne pourrais plus les voir, je tremble déjà de ce manque. Que ferais-je sans son regard sur moi, sans ses yeux dans les miens ?

Tanpis, ses lèvres sont trop tentantes, elles ont l'air si douces, si charnues, si goûteuses … Et elles touchent enfin les miennes. Je me perds dans un océan de couleur, je vois plus que ses yeux verts, je vois un tableau aux mille couleurs, je vois un arc en ciel, une mer tumultueuse, une falaise, une pyramide de sable, une neige foudroyante, une nuit brillante.

Je murmure, je chuchote, mes yeux ne sont plus, ils sont perdus dans la magie du bonheur.

Il arrête le baiser et soudain, j'ai peur, peur de ne plus pouvoir le regarder, peur de ne plus plonger mon regard dans ses yeux. Il me sourit, oh, doux sourire qui m'enivre.

Il attrape ma main, Dieu que sa main est belle. Je la regarde, si grande, si douce, une main masculinement féminine …

On court, on traverse plusieurs couloirs, on monte des escaliers, mes yeux se savent plus où se poser. Il s'arrête, il est essoufflé. Je regarde son torse se soulever sous son tee-shirt noir. Tentation exquise, je me vois déjà en train de lui enlever pour pouvoir admirer les secrets qu'il cache.

Une porte s'ouvre devant nous, sans me demander plus longtemps comment elle est arrivée ici, il m'entraîne dedans.

Et tout s'enchaîne, et tout est plus beau que le reste. Je ne saurais dire ce que mes yeux ont préféré, mais tout a été parfait.

Alors que je regardais avec ébahissement la magnifique salle, un soupir frustré à échappé les lèvres du Survivant, il s'est approché de moi, sa main s'est posée sur ma nuque, ses lèvres ont rencontré les miennes en un baiser exigeant. Sa langue a caressé la mienne, attendant que je daigne ouvrir mes lèvres. Mon adorable Gryffondor, ne soit pas impatient … J'ai entrouvert mes lèvres, sa langue passant entre a caressé la mienne, doucement, puis passionnément … Le baiser est devenu plus violent mais en même temps tellement doux, il m'a doucement mordu les lèvres … Plaisir ardant … Nos mains ont cherché nos corps. J'ai passé une main fébrile sous son haut, caressant son torse tandis que ses mains caressaient mon dos, avec une lenteur calculée …

Je l'ai poussé sur le lit, couché sur le dos, les jambes légèrement remonté, les cheveux en bataille, son torse se levant rapidement, il haletait.

Je suis monté sur lui, me trouvant à califourchon sur ses hanches, qui semblent si étroites, si tentantes … Je me suis penché sur ses lèvres, pour goûter encore ses lèvres exquises. Ca y'est je meurs, ses yeux me regardent, remplis de désir, remplis de plaisir. La lueur est toujours là, et ils ne vivent que pour moi.

'oOo'

_Depuis la mort de Sirius, je ne vis plus, je vois la vie en noir. Il n'y a rien, pas de demi-teinte, pas de gris, et surtout pas de blanc. Mes yeux doivent être voilés car je ne vois plus que la tristesse, la misère et la haine autour de moi. Mes amis sont toujours là, mais eux aussi, je ne les vois plus de la même façon, ils sont pâles, ternes presque triste, ils ne voient pas la vie comme moi._

_Je suis dans la Grande Salle, tout est si banal, des bougies flottent. La magie n'a donc que ça à offrir, des bougies volantes, des tableaux qui parlent et des escaliers qui bougent ? C'est si désopilant._

_Mon regard traverse la pièce, je regarde les élèves rire. Dumbledore semble si vieux, Rogue a le teint blafard, Dieu qu'il est laid ! Rusard semble encore plus hargneux que d'habitude, faut dire que son rayon de soleil s'appelle Miss Teigne … Ca laisse à réfléchir. Notre bon vieux (et loyal) fantôme tergiverse encore sur sa non acceptation au club des fantôme sans tête._

_Mon regard erre encore un peu et là je croise un nuage de glace, un océan bleuté. J'ai le souffle coupé, c'est si magnifique ! Je n'avais jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi beau, d'aussi pur !_

_De pur ? Je cracherais presque sur ce mot ! C'est de Malefoy dont je parle, il n'y a rien de pur chez lui._

_Mais que fait-il ? Il me … regarde ? Mon cœur bat plus vite, mes sens s'affolent. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Il se lève, Merlin, il se dirige vers moi. Je perds mes moyens._

_Ca y'est, il est devant moi. Il s'est arrêté, il me fixe, ou plutôt il regarde mes yeux. Que son regard est beau, si fort, si puissant. Un regard impérieux, un regard de seigneur._

_Et je me perds dans cette immensité. Son visage est si concentré. Il tend une main vers moi. Que va-t-il faire ? Me frapper ?_

_Non, il me touche, doucement, délicatement._

_Alors pour le punir de me faire aimer ça, je l'insulte. Mes mots dépassent ma pensée, je veux juste que sa main me touche plus. Mais je continue. Il ne semble pas s'en formaliser, au contraire, il caresse ma joue du bout des doigts._

_Merlin, que c'est bon, si doux, mais si intense à la fois. Je dois avoir fermé les yeux car je ne vois plus rien. Rien sauf une lueur, faible mais vive, douce mais forte, et cette lueur me rappelle le Paradis._

« Non, non, ne ferme pas tes yeux petit ange … Je veux les voir frémir … »

_J'ai rêvé, cette phrase a un effet dévastateur sur moi …_

_Et alors, il fait ce que je n'aurais espéré en songe, il penche sa tête, effleure mes lèvres. J'aimerais tant les regarder, les toucher du regard car mes doigts sont trop peureux._

_Et c'est lui qui observe maintenant mes lèvres, avant d'y replonger avec ferveur. Sentiment magnifique, mon ventre se tord, il m'offre le bonheur en perfusion._

_Il murmure, il marmonne, je ne comprends pas ses mots, j'espère juste que ce sont des mots d'amour, des promesses alléchantes, voluptueuses, sensuelles …_

_A ces mots, mon esprit ne fait qu'un tour, et je romps notre baiser. Je vois ses yeux s'agiter. As-tu peur petit Serpentard ? Je lui souris et ses yeux revivent. C'est comme si un vent s'emparait de moi, un brasier s'est allumé, que jamais il ne s'éteigne !_

_Je prends sa main et je l'entraîne derrière moi, je n'ai pas hésité une seconde, maintenant nous voilà devant la Salle sur Demande._

_Nous sommes entrés, et il ne fait rien, qu'attends t-il ? C'est lui qui s'est jeté sur moi, et maintenant, il reste debout, à regarder fixement la salle. Je soupire, frustré. Tanpis pour lui, je ne veux pas attendre plus, en deux enjambées, je me retrouve devant lui. Une de mes mains attrape sa nuque, je le rapproche de moi. Viens par ici mon cœur, tu es bien mieux près de moi … Mes lèvres s'accrochent aux siennes, il entrouvre les siennes, Merlin que c'est bon ! Comme dans un ballet ardent, nos langues jouent, dansent, font l'amour, elles s'aiment, elles fusionnent. Je mords ses lèvres, sans le faire vraiment exprès._

_Un gémissement s'échappe de ma bouche tandis qu'il passe une main sous mon haut, caressant mon torse._

_Tout d'un coup, il me pousse sur le lit. Je n'ai pas le temps de me demander comment on a fait pour se retrouver ici qu'il s'assoit sur mes hanches. J'halète, je sens ce merveilleux poids sur moi, il se penche et m'embrasse, doucement. Il me regarde, et j'ai l'impression qu'il voit tout de moi._

'oOo'

Deux hommes se sont cherchés, deux hommes se sont trouvés. La danse commence, sensuelle, enivrante. Un Serpentard cherche les yeux d'un Gryffondor, un Malefoy cherche les lèvres d'un Potter. Ce qui ne devait pas arriver arriva. Magie magique, les voilà liés.

Drago, assis sur Harry lui enleva lentement son tee shirt. Son regard toujours encré dans celui de Harry. Un regard si chaud, si brûlant que la tension du Gryffondor monta encore d'un cran.

Le jeune homme envoya valser le bout de tissus alors qu'il reprenait la bouche de Harry avec une douceur dévorante. Sa bouche dévia, descendant vers le cou, qu'il mordilla légèrement, laissant de petites marques rouges qui semblaient lui ravir. Les mains du Serpentard, agiles, connaisseuses, caressaient avec une lenteur affolante le torse nu du Survivant, s'attardant sur ses tétons, les pinçant, arrachant des gémissements de plaisir, d'envie à Harry.

Celui-ci ne savait plus où il était, il ne savait plus qui il était, il savait juste que Drago était sur lui, que Drago le regardait avec tendresse et que son cœur s'embrasait. Drago descendit doucement, embrassant la poitrine du Gryffondor, léchant et mordant consciencieusement les tétons de Harry qui gesticulait, incapable de rester de marbre. Alors que les mains de Drago s'attaquaient à la fermeture du jean de Harry, la langue du blond s'acharnait sur le nombril, léchant, mordant, embrassant.

Lorsque enfin le pantalon fut enlevé, et qu'il ne restait qu'une seule barrière au désir de Harry, Drago se lécha les lèvres lentement, attisant un peu plus la folie du Gryffondor. Les hanches de celui-ci ne lui appartenaient plus et elles bougeaient, lentement, ne désirant que sentir les mains de Drago sur le sexe tendu de Harry. Enfin, la dernière barrière tomba, Drago retint son souffle en voyant ce qu'il attendait tant. Il souffla légèrement sur le gland rougi tandis que ces doigts effleuraient lentement la verge de Harry.

« Dragooooo, s'il te plait … ».

Celui-ci ricana intérieurement tandis qu'un sourire pervers s'affichait sur ses lèvres … Il remonta aux lèvres de son amant, les lécha et glissa sa langue dans la bouche tremblante de Harry. En même temps, les doigts de Drago se refermèrent sur le désir brûlant du Survivant, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir étouffé par le baiser de Drago.

Les doigts du Serpentard caressaient lentement, trop lentement la verge tendue tandis que son visage redescendait encore …

Le corps de Harry réagit rapidement alors qu'une chose qui lui semblait improbable arriva, lui donnant mille sensations plus charmantes, plus agréables les unes que les autres.

Drago soufflait légèrement sur l'anneau de chair alors qu'une langue mutine caressa, effleura l'anus du Survivant. Celui-ci n'entendait plus rien, ne comprenait plus rien. Il ne sentait plus que la main de Drago sur son sexe et sa langue, oh oui, sa langue si douce, si perverse alors que celle-ci s'échappait de son intimité.

Le sexe de Drago, à l'étroit depuis un bon moment, ne demandait qu'à être soulagé, mais la vue d'un Harry, couché, ses yeux à moitié fermés, les joues rouges, gémissant, était tellement parfaite, tellement grisante, tellement bandante qu'il pouvait bien attendre encore un peu …

Les doigts de Drago quittèrent le sexe de Harry, et alors qu'un son plaintif et frustré s'échappait des lèvres de Harry, la langue du Serpentard glissa sur la verge tendue. Le souffle coupé, Harry ouvra les yeux de surprise et de ravissement tandis que les doigts de Drago remontaient vers la bouche du Survivant qu'il s'empressa de lécher avidement. Le Serpentard engloutit entièrement le fruit qu'il léchait, les hanches de Harry ondulaient, réclamant encore plus. La bouche de Drago montait et descendait lentement, il accéléra le mouvement.

« Drago, regarde moi … Regarde moi s'il te plait … »

Le regard tremblant, fiévreux, Drago regarda les grands yeux de Harry, alors qu'il léchait toujours son sexe.

Pour Harry, c'était un appel à la luxure, et alors qu'il se perdait dans le regard glacé ; l'extase finale arriva. Le Serpentard avala lentement la semence du jeune homme, remontant sur celui-ci, il embrassa Harry avec passion, ses doigts se perdant dans ses cheveux.

Il chercha à tâtons sa baguette ; murmura deux sorts. Il se retrouva nu, ses doigts et son sexe lubrifiés.

Harry était encore perdu, les limbes du plaisir s'envolant lentement alors que Drago immisçait un doigt dans son intimité, regardant Harry dans les yeux.

« Tu sais que tes yeux sont magnifiques Potter … »

Son doigt entré dans l'anus du Gryffondor, il le sortit et l'enfonça plus profondément. Le brun ne put que gémir.

« Tu sais qu'ils sont si beaux qu'on se croirait perdu dans un océan vert ? »

Il entra un second doigt, et les bougea lentement d'abord, puis plus fort.

« Tu sais que tes yeux sont innocents, qu'ils appellent à l'aide ? »

Il retira ses doigts, Harry regarda Drago, souriant étrangement. Drago plaça son sexe, le gland pressé sur l'anneau de chair. Il poussa lentement, son sexe entrant dans le fourreau de chair si étroit, si chaud. Il embrassa brièvement Harry.

« Tu sais que tes yeux parlent pour toi Harry ? »

Il retira son sexe, et l'enfonça brusquement, presque violemment, arrachant un gémissement de plaisir, peut être de douleur au brun. Ses hanches se soulevèrent alors, accompagnant le sexe du Serpentard, qui entraient et sortaient avec une violence douce.

Harry ne pouvait que gémir, alors que les vas et viens de Drago étaient plus puissants, plus bons. Il marmonnait d'inlassable « Plus forts Malefoy … ».

Drago ne se retenait plus, sa main caressa alors la verge, fièrement dressée du Survivant, adoptant la même cadence que son bassin.

« Tu sais que je les aime Potter ? »

Et, alors que Drago savourait la lueur dans les yeux de Harry, celui-ci cria de plaisir, tandis qu'un long jet nacré jaillissaient sur les mains de Drago et sur son ventre. Le Serpentard, grisé de voir tant de jouissance dans ses si beaux yeux, le rejoint. Et c'est avec une parfaite symbiose qu'ils regardèrent leur jouissance mutuelle ; le regard l'un dans l'autre, au plus profond de leur corps, au plus profond de leur âme.

La lueur passée, Drago se retira, se couchant sur le dos à côté du brun.

Il soupira lentement et somnola bien vite.

Harry se cola à lui, caressant son torse doucement …

« Et toi Drago, tu sais que tes yeux reflètent toute la peine du monde ? ».

Il se rapprocha encore plus du Serpentard.

« Je les aime aussi, tes yeux … ».

Harry s'endormit, tandis que le blond souriait un peu plus, rêvant de deux grands yeux verts.

Finalement, peut être valait-il mieux voir la vie à deux …

* * *

Voilà, j'ai enfin fini ce petit one shot. Je me sens toute contente parce que c'est en quelque sorte mon premier slash, et mon premier lemon. J'aurais jamais pensé que le premier lemon que j'écrirais seraient pour ce couple là, comme quoi tout arrive. J'espère que vous avez aimez, parce que j'ai vraiment aimé écrire cette petite histoire ... Si l'envie vous prend, laissez moi une ptite review, ça m'encouragera pour la prochaîne partie ...

Bisous à tous !

**Lila Flow**


	2. Partie 2 ¤ Touche moi

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard de ce deuxième chapitre … Je sais, j'avais dit qu'il arriverait vite, parce qu'il était déjà bien commencé … Le fait est, que le temps m'a manqué, l'inspiration aussi et l'ordinateur également … Je cherchais mais impossible de trouver une idée convenable et puis, tout c'est débloqué … _Cri de victoire de l'auteur désespérée_. J'ai **enfin** réussi à finir ce deuxième OS.

Tout le monde sans doute mais il s'agit donc d'un HPSS, je m'excuse pour ceux qui revoulaient un Harry/Drago mais je trouve qu'il valait mieux Severus et Harry pour _Touche moi_. Bref, voilà la suite avec un Harry à la masse et très abruti et un Severus comme je l'aime. J'espère (vraiment !) ne pas avoir « raté » ce couple que j'estime par-dessus tout … Et ne pas avoir gâché mon petit Snapouchet !

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé, je n'attendais pas autant de review, alors merci, ça m'a vraiment encouragé et fait plaisir ! Merci aussi à ceux qui lisent et qui ne laissent pas de review … Gros bisous à tous et bonne lecture !

**Note (2) :** En grande majorité, les passages en italiques sont les pensées de Harry, à part pour le texte en italique entre '…'

**Résumé :** Regarde moi avec tes yeux glacés. Touche moi avec tes mains parfaites. Goûte moi avec ta langue charmeuse. Ecoute moi, écoute mes paroles sucrées. Sens moi, sens mon désir pour toi. Partie II : Touche moi /HPSS

**Rating :** M

**Warning :** Il s'agit d'un slash, et donc d'une relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes. Je demande cordialement aux homophobes de passer leur chemin si cela ne leur plait pas …

**Dislaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, tout est à J.K Rowling. Je ne gagne pas d'argent pour cette histoire, on comprendra facilement pourquoi …

'oOo'

_**RAR's**_

**Loryah :** Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments. Ne t'inquiète pas (même si je dis encore une fois dans ce OS que Severus est laid), je ne le trouve pas moche, bien au contraire. Je trouve son personnage plein de charme, de mystère qu'il est vraiment beau à mes yeux ! Et l'acteur ne me dérange pas, au contraire … J'espère que cet OS te plaira même s'il n'est pas dans les couples que tu avais proposé … Bisous, Lila Flow

**vert emeraude :** Eh ! Je te retrouve partout toi ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir ! Est-ce que si on aime les yeux de Drago, on a un lemon ? Euhhhhh, non, Lé à moi Drago ! _tire la langue_ Merci pour la review, désolé, mais ce n'est pas un HPDM, j'espère que tu apprécieras quand même … Bonne lecture Miss !

**13MAlexi13 :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira … Bises !

**Marie Potter :** Je dois dire que ta review m'a vraiment touché … Merci beaucoup pour les compliments … Je dois dire que cet OS n'est pas du tout dans le même style que _Regarde moi_ amis j'espère qu'il te plaira quand même … Bisous !

**serpentis-draco :** Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ça te plaira ! Bonne lecture !

**onarluca :** Merci pour la review, bisous !

**Sahada :** Merci, merci beaucoup pour tes compliments … Je suis toute rouge … J'espère que cet OS te plaira même si, il n'y aura certainement pas la même douceur … Bisous !

**Lysanthius :** Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture ;)

**Lilyep :** Merci pour tes compliments, j'espère que _Touche moi_ te plaira …

**Lovely A :** Je dois dire que ta review m'a vraiment rassuré (surtout pour le lemon, j'avais une peur bleue d'avoir mal fait …). Désolé de ne pas avoir continué avec un Harry/Drago mais ne t'en fais pas, y'aura un HPDM dans la suite de **Sens affolés** … C'est aussi un de mes couples préférés, sont tellement sexy ensemble ! Encore merci, j'espère que cet OS te plaira quand même … Bisous, Lila Flow

**crackos :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Voilà le nouveau ! Bonne lecture !

**Nytshade :** Merci beaucoup, ta review m'a vraiment fait plaisir … J'espère que ça te plaira … Bisous ! Lila Flow

**lou biloute : **Merci beaucoup ! Savoir que tu n'es pas fan de ce couple mais que _Regarde moi_ t'a plus m'a vraiment fait plaisir … Je ne sais pas si tu aimerais celui là … Tu dis dans ta review « trouver certains vulgaires », peut être que tu trouveras cet OS bien … Bisous et bon lecture !

'oOo'

* * *

**Sens : Phys 1. Au pr :** vue, goût, odorat, toucher, ouïe, faculté. 

**2. Par ext :** Amour, ardeur, chaleur, chair, concupiscence, instinct, jouissance, lasciveté, libido, plaisir, sensualité, sybaritisme, volupté.

_Dictionnaire des Synonymes, Le Robert._

* * *

**II. Touche moi**

Harry se demandait s'il n'avait pas une case en moins ou si parfois toutes ses aventures contre Voldemort ne lui avait pas grillé le cerveau.

Il était là, en cours de Potions, hypnotisé par les mains du professeur le plus aigri et le plus laid de Poudlard. Il le haïssait mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder des longues et fines mains qui semblent presque féminines ; ses mains qui fabriquent une potion si facilement ; des mains qui ont l'air douces. Il se demandait presque comment Snape pouvait avoir des mains comme ça, c'était contre nature.

Il secoua la tête et décida de regarder autre part, il tourna la tête vers la gauche, cependant il n'y avait pas grand-chose à regarder, son abruti de meilleur ami était en train de finir sa nuit sur la table. Derrière, Harry entendait le crissement d'une plume qui écrivait à n'en plus finir, sans aucun doute, c'était Hermione.

Sur la droite, il observa une tête blonde arrogante. Pourquoi fallait-il que les cours de Potions soient toujours en commun avec Serpentard ? Il était persuadé que c'était une idée de Snape pour pouvoir mieux les persécuter et montrer la suprématie des verts.

Se morigénant, il retourna à sa potion, comme d'habitude, il n'avait rien suivi du cours trop occupé à l'observation de certaines mains. Mieux valait-il oublier le propriétaire s'il ne voulait pas faire de cauchemars la nuit …

Que fallait-il faire ? Il y avait bien les instructions pour faire une potion sur le livre, encore fallait-il que Ron l'ait ouvert à la bonne page. Parfois il se demandait si son ami savait compter … Ou bien s'il fallait suivre les instructions au tableau, le problème, c'est qu'il n'avait aucune idée de quelle potion il s'agissait. Merlin, la prochaine fois, Harry se dit qu'il suivrait tout le cours sans regarder une seule fois son horrible professeur de potions aux mains si magnifiques …

Il releva les yeux vers la table de Snape, sans doute un peu contre sa volonté. Celui-ci était occupé à écrire sur un parchemin, un sourire mauvais, presque cruel sur les lèvres … Sans doute corrigeait-il quelques copies. Mais le regard de Harry ne resta pas longtemps sur ces lèvres pales et fines, il baissa les yeux pour regarder une plume qui grinçait le parchemin. Et surtout, et surtout, une main agile qui l'encerclait …

Qu'il rêvait de cette main, si elle pouvait ne serait-ce qu'effleurer son visage, doucement ou bien …

Il releva rapidement les yeux, ses pensées devenant un peu plus intimes, il ne voulait certainement pas se retrouver avec une érection en plein cours de Potions. Merlin ! Que ferait-il si quelqu'un s'en apercevait …

Combien de fois s'était-il touché en pensant que ses mains étaient remplacées par celles de son professeur, combien de fois s'était-il réveillé, en sueur, son drap taché de sa semence après avoir rêvé des mains de Snape sur lui ?

Ses yeux étaient encore retombés sur les mains du professeur, mais cette fois-ci, elles étaient simplement posées sur la table.

« Pourquoi ne bouge t-elle plus ? se demanda Harry. Elle sont tellement plus belles en mouvement … »

Il tenta alors, vainement d'abord de relever les yeux, puis quand il y réussit, se fut pour croiser le regard surpris, sans doute un peu en colère de Snape.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, Snape l'avait-il pris en flagrant délit d'observation ?

Dans quoi s'était-il encore fourré ? Heureusement, à ce moment là, Neville fit exploser son chaudron comme tant de fois. Pour une fois, Harry remercia intérieurement son camarade, espérant secrètement que Snape, trop occupé à sa fureur oublierait ce qui s'était passé …

« Monsieur Londubat ! Ne savez vous donc pas ajouter trois misérables ingrédients dans un chaudron ? »

Snape s'était levé, debout, il ne paraissait que plus fort, plus puissant ; il s'aperçut alors des dégâts, les tables qui se situaient à côté de celle de Neville avait été aspergé par sa potion et commençait à se désintégrer lentement.

« Surtout, que personne ne touche la potion de Londubat ! »

Neville, quant à lui, en avait reçu sur les vêtements et quelques plaies ornaient son visage et ses bras …

« Potter ! »

Harry releva rapidement son visage vers Snape, apeuré.

« Je vous écris un mot que vous donnerez ensuite à Madame Pomfresh. Vous allez accompagner cet abruti inconscient à l'infirmerie. »

Harry regarda Ron, comme pour avoir un soutien psychologique mais celui-ci semblait perdu. Sans doute avait-il été réveillé trop rapidement par l'explosion, en tout cas, il ne savait vraisemblablement pas où il était. Mieux valait-il que Snape ne s'en aperçoive pas …

Harry se déplaça vers Snape qui lui tendit le mot. En le prenant, Harry toucha accidentellement la main de son professeur et il frissonna … Merlin que c'était bon !

Alors que Snape le fusillait du regard, il aida Neville à se relever, évitant de toucher la partie où les vêtements étaient imbibées de potion et sortit rapidement de la salle. Alors qu'il commençait à se diriger vers l'infirmerie, il entendit la voix de Snape hurler quelque chose aux élèves. Harry soupira quand il entendit une porte claquer et une voix dans son dos …

« Potter ! Ne croyez pas que j'ai oublié votre inattention en cours aujourd'hui ! 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor et une retenue avec moi ce soir ! 19h30, soyez ponctuel Potter ! »

Et il partit dans un froissement de tissus.

Harry était resté de dos pendant toute la conversation, ses sens aux aguets … Il repartit rapidement.

Dès que Pomfresh vit l'état de Neville, elle commença à crier, à gémir, à pousser des sons hystériques …

« J'avais bien dit à Severus que cette potion était trop dangereuse … »

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention Neville Londubat ! Votre grand-mère a bien du courage d'élever l'empoté que vous êtes »

« Paaaaaaar Merliiiiiiiiiiiin ! Qu'avez-vous fait ? Pauvre petit, venez que je vous soigne là ! »

« Ne touchez pas à la crème que je pose sur vos plaies, vous seriez capable de vous faire du mal ! »

« Non, Monsieur Londubat, restez couché, avez votre malchance, vous vous bloquerez le dos en vous levant ! »

C'est fou la faculté de Pomfresh de passer d'un état à l'autre … Seule sa voix restait constante … Par malheur, sa voix constante n'en était pas moins stridente …

Harry, consterné, partit rapidement, sans demander son reste. Il ne voulait pas que l'infirmière s'aperçoive de ses petites blessures, Gryffondor seul sait combien de temps sinon, il devrait rester cloîtrer dans l'infirmerie pour deux bobos … Il se rendit directement à la Grande Salle, refusant de revoir Snape avant ce soir …

'oOo'

« T'as une retenue ce soir ? J'te plains mon pauvre … »

Ils étaient rentrés du cours de Potions, et Ron s'était empressé de demander à Harry ce qui c'était passé quand Snape était sorti de la salle …

« Toi aussi, si tu avais écouté le cours et suivit les instructions … »

« Je sais Mione, je sais … »

_Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, ses mains sont si belles, si douces, si fines …_

« Alors si tu sais, pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ? »

Harry haussa les épaules pour clore la discussion, il ne voulait certainement pas leur parler de son obsession, ils allaient le prendre pour plus fou qu'il n'était déjà … Et puis, il ne s'en voulait pas réellement pour cette retenue, il pourrait observer les doigts de Snape à loisir bien qu'une légère terreur lui enserre les entrailles …

Le reste de la journée se passa vite, trop vite au goût du Survivant … Il avait une peur bleue de la retenue …

« Allez Harry, c'est pas la première fois que t'as une retenue avec cet abruti de Snape … »

« Ouais … »

_Mais c'est la première lors de laquelle je sais que je ne pourrais rien faire que regarder ses mains … Et Merlin, je l'ai touché ce matin en plus …_

Cet épisode, Harry se l'est repassé toute la journée dans sa tête, le moment où sa main a effleuré les doigts de Snape. Il a encore des frissons rien que d'y repenser, des mains si belles. Qu'est ce qu'il ferait pour les avoir sur sa peau, sur son corps, sur ses lèvres, sur son sexe …

Et perdu dans ses pensées, Harry se récolta un devoir supplémentaire en Métamorphoses. Parfois, Harry désespérait que leur directrice de maison ne fasse comme Snape ; elle pourrait au moins avantager Gryffondor, non ?

Le soir arrivé, Harry mangea vite bien qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'appétit, ce qui, notons le, arrangea parfaitement l'estomac du dernier des mâles Weasley …

Et c'est précisément, à 19h30, qu'il frappa au bureau de Snape.

« 19h30 et 30 secondes, Potter ! N'êtes vous pas capable d'être à l'heure ? 5 points en moins pour Gryffondor … »

Et ça commençait ! Harry se surprit à imaginer mille et une vengeances pour l'esprit sadique et injuste de son professeur de potions. Il pourrait forcer Snape à manger ses crottes de nez, lui ordonner de caqueter devant lui … Ou bien, une vengeance bien plus amusante pour le Gryffondor, que Harry lui donne la fessée … Ce serait tellement plus excitant …

« Bien, comme vous êtes en retard, vous ne serez pas surpris que je vous donne un devoir supplémentaire pour le cours suivant ... »

Evidemment, Harry n'aurait pas du être surpris …

« Vous connaissant, Potter, j'avais déjà prévu cela. Les instructions sont déjà notées sur le tableau dans la salle de cours. C'est d'ailleurs là bas que se passera votre retenue. Un chiffon vous attend pour récurer tous les chaudrons, nettoyer les tables que les Gryffondor aiment à graffiter de propos aimables envers leur professeurs … »

Harry haussa un sourcil, quelque chose lui disait que lire tous ses graffitis pourrait être amusant … Il s'aperçut ensuite, l'ampleur de la tache à accomplir …

Combien de temps allait-il mettre pour nettoyer tout ça ? Sale Veracrasse !

C'est sur, il en avait au moins pour 3 heures sans pause …

« Et aucune pause ne sera admise ! » tonna la voix de Snape.

Il lisait dans ses pensées ou quoi ?

« Pour l'instant, je ne peux vous surveiller, je dois vérifier une potion et malheureusement, Rusard prend en charge une autre retenue. »

_Comme c'est dommage …_

« Je viendrais toutes les 20 minutes pour commencer. Je n'admettrais aucun faux pas Potter, est-ce bien clair ? »

Harry hocha la tête. Cette fois-ci, il était persuadé que les derniers neurones qui lui restaient avaient rendu l'âme. Il avait toujours su qu'il n'avait pas la « lumière à tous les étages » mais par Merlin, là, il venait d'y avoir une coupure générale ….

Pendant tout le monologue de Snape, il n'avait pu se détacher de sa bouche. Comment se fait-ce qu'il n'est jamais vu à quel point ses lèvres semblaient douces, charnues, fines, légères, si pâles qu'on aurait eu envi d'y goûter ?

Si seulement ses lèvres pouvaient parcourir le corps de Harry …

Pourquoi ne s'était-il jamais aperçu de la beauté de ses deux pétales de roses, et de son regard, si enivrant, si … son regard !

Harry rougit alors que Snape le priait –lui hurlait- de commencer le travail. Cependant, Harry avait vu Snape toucher la poignée, la serre, pousser légèrement dessus, Gryffondor lui-même en aurait bavé !

Sa poigne si forte, si virile …

Il ne pouvait détourner son regard, il était captivé. Ses yeux suivaient les contours fins de ses doigts, du dessus de sa main où pulsait quelques veines … Dieu qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir lécher ces doigts là, embrasser la ligne bleue, mordiller le poignet …

Harry se rendit alors compte que Snape avait disparu depuis un petit moment … Il décida de commencer son travail le plus vite possible … Au moins, ça occuperait son esprit …

Il s'arma de chiffons et attaqua la première table … Il déchiffra sans difficulté un dessin, ou plutôt une caricature mais très très _très_ réaliste de Snape. On pouvait voir deux yeux noirs qui semblaient vous transpercer, un nez énorme, crochu qui semblait prendre les trois quart du visage, et une bouche méprisante qui formait un rictus. C'était vraiment ressemblant, très épatant même !

La première table finie, il s'attela à la suivante …

'_Monsieur Snape Severus … Je tiens par la présente à vous signaler mon profond dégoût pour votre personne et ma répugnance pour votre sale nez … Je vous sied de ne prendre ces quelques « compliments » au premier degré, disons qu'ils ne reflètent pas assez l'étendue de mon antipathie à votre égard._

_Cher Professeur, ayez l'obligeance de bien vouloir accepter mes insultes fondées comme il se doit …_

_Votre élève bien dévoué, L'homme Masqué …'_

Harry réprima bien difficilement un fou rire, il faut dire qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de discours en entamant sa corvée …

Cet homme masqué était doué, très doué …

Il lui fut trop difficile d'effacer ce message qu'il considérait comme un petit bout de « magie ».

Il continua cependant son inspection, relevant les « Snape, t'es un gros porc » sur la table qui semblait appartenir à Neville. Jamais il n'aurait cru Neville capable d'écrire ça … En fait, il aurait penser que Neville aurait un peu plus de jugeote car il était évident que c'était lui qui avait écrit ce petit message … Enfin, c'était Neville après tout …

Il aperçut d'autres notes comme « Je hais les blonds vénitiens, je hais les petits cons, je hais les arrogants, et je hais les Serpentards … Qui je déteste ? ». La réponse était inscrite mais d'une autre main : « Sieur Drago Malefoy ».

Parfois, quelques petites bribes de conversation avaient commencé, sans jamais continuer …

Harry recensa deux ou trois « Qui déteste le bâtard aux cheveux gras ? », quelques « Je suis trop amoureuse d'un mec mais lui ne me voit pas, que faut-il que je fasse ? ».

Merlin, ce que les filles pouvaient être connes …

Et un autre message qui attira son attention, d'une écriture assez féminine bien que tremblante, délivrait un mystérieux secret … « I love you, Mister Snape ».

Le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour … Il sentit brusquement la colère s'infiltrer en lui, non mais, pour qui se prenait cette pimbêche. Les mains de son professeur étaient au Gryffondor, sa bouche méprisante était à Harry, son regard froid appartenait au Survivant, Snape était àLUI !

La pièce devint alors beaucoup plus sombre, la tension était palpable. Et Harry ne s'aperçut pas qu'une ombre grandissait derrière lui …

Harry se retrouva avec un stylo dans la main, sans trop savoir pourquoi, et sans s'apercevoir de ce qu'il faisait, il répondait au message de la fille mystérieuse …

Il capta quelques bouts de phrases de ce qu'il écrivait … « Snape est à moi ! », « T'as pas intérêt à le toucher connasse ! », « ses mains sont faites pour épouser mon corps, toucher mes joues, m'amener au septième ciel », « Ne pense même plus à lui, tu ne sais pas ce dont je suis capable », « Ne pense même pas rêver de Severus, je viendrais te hanter dans ton sommeil, et ne ris pas, j'en suis capable », « Un jour, ses mains seront sur moi, sur mon sexe fièrement tendu pour lui », « un jour, ses doigts parcourront mes hanches, et s'enfouiront dans mon antre »

Ses mots ne lui appartenaient plus, il écrivait sans réfléchir mais tout ce qui s'inscrivait sur la table, il le ressentait, au plusprofond de lui. Les mains de son professeur étaient comme un besoin, un désir irrépressible, et sans elles, il était en manque.

C'était comme une drogue, une infusion de bonheur quand il les effleurait, une sensation de plaisir quand Snape l'attraper par le cou sous l'effet de la colère. C'était un tourbillon de sensations, c'était des sens affolés, c'était tout et c'était rien.

Seulement, l'ombre avançait, elle le dominait à présent, mais Harry, perdu dans ses pensées n'en n'avait cure.

Il était toujours absorbé dans son écriture, mais un son, une lettre, un mot, son nom du finalement le rendre à la réalité …

« Potter ! »

Alors qu'il tentait difficilement de rallumer ses deux neurones, Harry se sentit plaquer sur le bureau, son corps entre un morceau de bois et un morceau de chair …

Il sentit alors une main se poser sur son dos et l'aplatir plus durement sur la table, tandis qu'on se penchait vers son oreille pour lui susurrer quelques mots …

« Si vous vouliez une petite branlette, il fallait le demander … »

Harry sentit une main se faufiler sur son entre jambe …

« Mais vous êtes trop idiot pour penser … »

Et ouvrir sa braguette d'un coup brusque …

« Mais que dis-je, vous êtes un Gryffondor, votre idiotie est toute naturelle … »

En sortir un sexe déjà tendu de désir …

« Voyons, suis-je bête. Vous êtes en plus un Potter, ça explique tout … »

La main recouvrit le membre et imposa un rythme violent …

La voix se fit encore plus précise …

« Pourtant, un seul mot et mes mains auraient été pour vous Potter … »

Une langue lécha l'oreille du Gryffondor, tandis que la main se faisait plus douce, plus langoureuse.

Le pouce passa sur le gland rougi, une fois, deux fois. La main reprit son travail sur la verge, accélérant, ralentissant …

Le jeune homme se senti partir dans les limbes alors qu'un gémissement se faisait entendre et qu'il se répandait, sans pudeur, sur la table.

La main resta en place, tandis qu'il respirait difficilement et qu'il se reconnecta à la réalité …

Par Merlin, cette voix, si douce, si froide, si perçante … Et cette main, si brusque, si violente, si parfaite. Et ce plaisir …

Par la vielle culotte de Mc Gonagall, Snape venait de le branler !

_Mon professeur de Potions vient à l'instant de me branler dans sa salle de cours!_

Le sexe du Gryffondor, à cette nouvelle, réagit aussitôt alors que la voix moqueuse se faisait de nouveau entendre …

« A ce que je vois, le jeune Potter est endurant … »

Le dit Potter ne put réfléchir pour longtemps (l'auteur tient à émettre quelques doutes sur l'association du mot « Potter » et « réfléchir » _--_ ).

Il fut brusquement attrapé et se retrouva nez à nez, le pantalon baissé, avec Snape. Les yeux de Harry, fixant le regard noir de son professeur, celui-ci déchira vivement le Tee-shirt du Gryffondor.

Il posa ses mains sur le torse du Survivant, et alors que Harry suivait du regard ces deux mains si parfaites sur son torse …

Une voix, étrangement sincère, retentit …

« Dis moi Harry … Dis moi quoi faire de mes mains … »

* * *

¤¤¤

Musique écoutée durant l'écriture de ce chapitre :

The Wall, **Pink Floyd**

**¤¤¤**

* * *

Voilà pour cette deuxième partie ! J'espère sincèrement que ça vous a plus …_ Croise les doigts_

La suite n'arrivera sans doute pas encore mais rien n'est sur …

Laissez moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, quel couple vous voudriez retrouvez la prochaine fois, et quel sens aussi (l'odorat, le goût …).

Gros bisous !

**Lila Flow**


End file.
